freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Lefty
L. ure E. ncapsulate F. use T. ransport E. xtract (also known as Lefty, with The Marionette trapped inside it) is a salvageable, and buyable animatronic in the game. He causes the most damage, and the player cannot get rid of him. It has also been confirmed this is now the body that The Marionette possesses. Appearance His upper head looks similar to Toy Freddy's, but his lower jaw is separated and connected with metal rods to the upper part. He has the rosy-red cheeks like the Toys from FNaF 2, and his top hat and bow tie are red. Like the other Rockstar animatronics, he has a star on his grayish chest. He holds his gold microphone in his left hand, fitting the name "Lefty". His left eye is small and black, while his right eye is normal with yellow pupils. His knee pads are also rosy-red. If one looks closely, they can see the Puppet inside of Lefty, which features on a secret death screen. Overall, it is a black and red version of Rockstar Freddy without his left eye and holds his mic in his left hand as well. He is also a member of the Rockstar Assemble, a band including 'Rockstar' versions of Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. History Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Sometime between the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, The Marionette was captured by Lefty as a part of Cassette Man's plan to get rid of the remaining possessed animatronics and eventually wound up at the alley behind The Pizzeria trying to get inside. It is also confirmed in the Completion ending that the Puppet, now possessed by Henry's daughter, was giving life to the other murdered children from The Missing Children Incident and restoring their lives by making them animatronics as well. In the Insanity ending, blueprints for Lefty which revealed that it was made to trap the Puppet. This is evidenced by the acronym of its name (Lure, Encapsulate, Fuse, Transport, and Extract) and certain specs, particularly the False Sensory Output for a security bracelet and the Dream Wand to play the lullaby. The blueprints are credited to Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. Along with Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, and Michael Afton were all burned in the fire and setting them free. Ultimate Custom Night Behavior Gameplay Lefty will hide in the left hall closet deactivated. If there is too much noise and heat, Lefty will become more agitated and active until eventually leaving the closet to hunt the player down. He can't be stopped by the door and lowering the heat and noise can't stop him, but he can be soothed by the Global Music Box (at the cost of a little chunk of power being drained). If the player fails to soothe him in time, Lefty will jumpscare the player. Audio Dialogue ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Audio Trivia * If the player purchases Lefty before his salvage on the fourth day, there will be a sign (similar to a wooded paperpal) that reads “No one is here. (I'm already inside)” with a winking smiley face. * Out of all of the items in the game, Lefty has the highest liability risk, at 9. * Lefty is one of five animatronics who has a black body, the others being The Marionette, RWQFSFASXC, Nightmarrione and Nightmare. * There is a rare screen with Lefty sitting in the alley. Looking at his arm, one can see what looks like the Puppet's arm. * He is the only animatronic who is both salvageable and buyable. * In the Insanity ending, blueprints are shown for the L.ure E.capsulate F.use T.ransport E.xtract (LEFTE) The resulting acronym is one letter off of Lefty, plus the picture given with that text looks just like Lefty. * Lefty holds his microphone on his left hand which suggests he's left-handed which makes him a "lefty". **His eye also makes him a "lefty" since his left eye is just plain black. * Lefty has a nearly identical color scheme to Nightmare from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, except the red and yellow colors are swapped in placement (Nightmare has red eyes with yellow accessories, Lefty has a yellow eye with red accessories). * Lefty is the only antagonist in the game that doesn't have a macabre character design. * Lefty is one of the cheapest animatronics in the game, costing only $5. * In the rare screen, there is a poster on the left that shows The Marionette's face. *Lefty has a weirder on-stage animation than any other, as it’s him chomping his mouth and nodding his head simultaneously. *Lefty has the ability to hide in different items you can buy. This is why seemingly harmless items (like the Gumball Machine) sometimes have a Liability Risk. **This is the same for Springtrap. * In the Insanity Ending, the Cassette Man reveals that he created Lefty to capture the Puppet, whom is his daughter. In the rare boot screen of Lefty, the Puppet can be seen inside the suit, which means Lefty's task was accomplished. ** Though, if looked at, the Puppet's shoulders do not have any stripes while the one in Lefty has stripes on his shoulders. It is unknown if this is an error or not. * In The Completion Ending, Lefty is the only animatronic who isn't seen burning from the Salvageable Animatronics. * Lefty is stated to be voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn for the Ultimate Custom Night on the website Voices.com. ** In addition, Lefty's character on his page is described as "a possessed sentient bear who likes to whisper a taunt after killing the player. The voice should be soft, yet chilling and a little menacing as well." ** Finally confirmed on December 5th, Lena Hill tweeted that she was the actual voice actor for Lefty rather than Stephanie. * In the Ultimate Custom Night, it is possible to cam-stall Lefty by leaving the camera on him. Even if the monitor is set down, he will never attack, regardless of heat/noise. * Lefty’s slumping pose in his boot screen and in his first and second phases in Ultimate Custom Night is a similar slumping pose to Golden Freddy and Plushtrap in FNaF 4’s “Fun With Plushtrap” minigame. Gallery Gameplay LeftyIcon.png|Lefty's icon on the animatronic selection. LeftyStage.gif|Lefty on-stage. L3fty.jpg 1435.png|Lefty in the Salvage Room. 1434.png|Lefty slightly tilting his head towards the player in the Salvage Room. 1426.png|Lefty, staring directly at the player as he's preparing to attack in the Salvage Room. LeftySalvageJump.gif|Lefty's Jumpscare in the Salvage Room. LeftyJumpscare.gif|Lefty's previous Jumpscare in the Office. LeftyNewJump.gif|Lefty's rebranded jumpscare from the office. 24599ca6c-1.jpg Lefty-0.jpg|A drawing of Lefty LeftyBlueprint.png|Lefty's blueprint from the Insanity Ending. leftyInAlly.png|Lefty in the Alley, with lightning. 1550.png|Lefty in the Alley, without lightning. LeftyInfobox.png|Lefty in the Alley, saturated and cut. Ultimate Custom Night LeftyCN.png|Lefty's Ultimate Custom Night Mugshot. Lefty Jumpscare.gif|Lefty's jumpscare in UCN. Lefty UCN 1.png|Lefty deactivated in the Closet (1st phase). Lefty UCN 2.png|Lefty activating in the Closet (2nd phase). Lefty UCN 3.png|Lefty standing up (3rd phase). Lefty UCN 4.png|Lefty preparing to leave the Closet (4th phase). Lefty UCN 5.png|Lefty, ready to make his jumpscare (5th phase). Miscellaneous File:Lefty_Action_Figure.jpg|Lefty Funko figurine. Funko fnaf 6 lefty plush png by superfredbear734-dcrlq7y.png|Lefty Funko plush. File:Lefty_POP!.jpg|Lefty Funko POP! 17279 FNAF - Ultimate Group.jpg|Lefty as he appears from the Ultimate Group poster. Navigation Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Salvageable Category:Male Category:Freddy Category:Puppet Category:Voiced